Changing Worlds
by INuXKags4E
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha team up with The Wolf Tribes and Sesshoumaru and finally defeat Naraku. What happens when Kagome gets back to the future and everything has changed? What do they have to do to fix it? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Worlds**

* * *

"Inuyasha…" the chocolate brown- eyed girl whispered, her ebony hair freely blowing in the wind.

She sat on the edge of the bone eaters well, waiting for the half demon.

She waited, and waited. But still no Inuyasha. She decided to walk to the village by herself.  
She briskly walked past the Inuyasha forest, keeping her head down, thinking about him.

'Why does he put me through this? He's so…STUPID!'

"Stupid Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, getting annoyed at the young hanyou.

"What the hell did I do!" she turned around, staring at the familiar face she has grown to know and…love.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha." She stated, colder then Kikyo herself could have said it.

Inuyasha winced at the glare she gave him, knowing he did something wrong.

"Umm... did I do something wrong?" the hanyou asked, his golden eyes staring into her chocolate brown ones.

"Well, let's see." The girl pondered, already knowing what she was going to... imply.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit boy!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists, spinning around and walked toward Kaede's village, leaving Inuyasha 3 feet in the ground.

OoOoO…Flashback…OoOoO

"Inuyasha…you have certainly changed." The cold hearted girl stated, clutching her bow to her side.

"What? Of course I haven't." Inuyasha began, but thought to himself.

"Inuyasha do not lie. That girl has changed you. Your eyes have softened again. You protect her as if she meant something to you. As if you love her."

"What..? No but I…" Inuyasha drifted off, thinking about what Kikyo had said.

"Just what I thought. You have fallen in love with a mortal girl. My reincarnation. Yet…she is nothing like me. Except, in one way. We both want to be with you Inuyasha. We both love you." Kikyo trailed off, not aware of what she has spoken.

"Kikyo I-"the hanyou boy was cut off by his nose. He smelt something. A familiar scent.

' Kagome is back…I'd better get to the well before she finds out I was with Kikyo again…'

"Kikyo I have to go, the gang will be back soon." Inuyasha stated, turning around, not even saying goodbye to his former love.

End of Flashback…OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome briskly walked to the village, hoping to make it before Inuyasha did.

Unfortunately, he caught up to her.

'Ugh…I always forget he's hanyou…' Kagome thought, not even bothering to turn around.

"Wench wait!" the hanyou called, obviously not caring if he got sat anymore.

"My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Get it right Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, her tone harsh and emotionless.

"Feh whatever…" He stated, crossing his arms and landing in front of the young girl.

"What? Haven't you already done enough?" Kagome asked, now almost on the verge of tears.

"What are you talking about? A…err….demon attacked when I was on my way to get you, and I err…fought it off so it wouldn't hurt you!" Inuyasha yelled, lying straight through his teeth.

"And by any chance was the demon's name...Kikyo…?" the girl asked, crossing her arms as well.

"What? O...o-of course n-not." The hanyou said, stuttering and afraid.

"I thought so…." A hint of sadness in her voice as she spoke.

"Kagome, listen, I…I'm….well, you see..." Inuyasha was having a hard time trying to find the right words to say.

"Save it Inuyasha…just…let's go…" Kagome said, uncrossing her arms and walking past the hanyou, bumping shoulders.

He turned around; looking at her with intense eyes, knowing her hurt her….again.

He eventually followed her, walking slowly to think about the situation.

"Baka! You always do this! You go off to find Kikyo, not thinking about anything at the moment except for her. Then you come back and realize you hurt Kagome in the process."

Kagome glanced back, to make sure he was still following her.

She stared intently, noticing that he was in deep thought.

"He must be thinking about Kikyo…he always is. But, I can't blame him…she's prettier then me, stronger, and way better at archery…no wonder he loves her and not me…WAIT? WHY DO I CARE IF INUYASHA LOVES ME?" the raven haired girl broke out of her trance and sighed, catching the attention of a certain hanyou.

They reached over the hill, to finally see Kaede's village at the bottom of it.

Kagome went ahead first, not realizing Inuyasha had paused at the top to look down at her.

"She must be really hurt…I'm such a baka! I hate when I make her sad. She sure does look beautiful when she's angry at me though…WAIT? WHAT AM I THINKING?" he thought, beginning to walk down the hill to the village as well.

"I must be hanging around that lecher too much…" Inuyasha whispered, hoping the girl walking down the hill didn't hear him.

"She is beautiful though…sighs oh well...it's not like I would ever actually tell her that…she'd probably sit me so far into the earth by the time I would finally get out she'd be an old hag like Kaede-baba." He laughed at his own remark.

He finally reached Kaede's hut, and walked in, noticing Kagome's saddened expression as she sat on the floor.

"Kagome, are you okay?" the little kitsune asked, plopping down on his "mother" and looking up at her with his puppy eyes.

"Oh yea Shippo I'm fine, just a little stressed is all. I just got done with a big test and something happened at my school…" that brought back a rather…embarrassing moment into Kagome's mind.

FLASHBACK

"Kagome! Hey Kagome wait up!" three girls called, chasing after their friend during gym.

"Oh hey Eri, hey Yuka, hey Ayumi..." Kagome trailed off…breathing heavy from the jogging.

"How's your diarrhea? We heard it was nonstop..." the girls asked, kind of grossed out that their friend was suffering from such a…well…disgusting sickness.

'Why can't gramps just use…normal excuses…sigh'

"Err…its all gone now…yea uhh…too much chili…you know…" she nervously laughed, hoping her friends would change the subject.

Luckily the bell 10-minute bell rang, dismissing the girls into the locker rooms to get dressed.

"Sorry guys! I gotta get changed! See you later!" Kagome yelled, bolting into the school and into the girl's locker room.

"Kagome wait!" the girls called, but evidently missed her.

"Man, she's running faster…that diarrhea medicine must be helping her health a lot…" Eri said, walking with the other 2 girls into the locker room as well.

Kagome quickly got dressed, and shoved her gym clothes, gym bra, and gym panties into her bag.

She ran out, and heard Yuka calling her, but Kagome didn't turn back.

As she was walking down the hallway, she heard everyone giggling, and felt eyes on her.

She saw Hojo in the hallway and decided to ask him what everyone was laughing about.

"Hey Hojo!" Kagome called him over, waving her hand.

"Hehe…Hi Kagome…" Hojo said, trying not to get to close, afraid of what people might think.

"What is everyone laughing about?"

"Err…well…ya see..." Hojo stuttered, not wanting to tell her.

"Hey Kagome! Your bra fell out of your bag as you were running out of the locker room!" Ayumi yelled, clasping Kagome's baby blue bra in her hand.

"Uhh…hehesweat drop thanks Ayumi..." Kagome said, blushing 100 different shades of red.

"No problem, only half the school saw!" Ayumi giggled as her friend went wide-eyed and if possible, even more red.

Kagome walked into the nurse's office, claiming that she didn't feel to well.

She took Kagome's temperature, stating it was a little over 99 degrees.

"Can I call my mom to go home? I think I'm gunna…" she cut herself off as she pretended that she needed to throw up.

The nurse ushered her into the bathroom, and closed the door, while Kagome threw up.

((She didn't really throw up just to let you know...she was faking it...))

Kagome arrived out of the bathroom 5 minutes later, and walked up to the nurse's desk.

"Miss Higurashi, I called your mother, she said she would be here shortly, and that you should go get your things and come back here." The nurse politely smiled, and nodded towards the door.

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Higuya." Kagome said as she left the office and headed to her locker.  
((Okay, I could not think of any Japanese names…it was either that of Fuyoshi….because my DSL isn't on and I'm not allowed on the internet yet so I can't look it up….deal))

Luckily, the bell had rung, and all the students were already in their classes.

She briskly walked to her locker, and grabbed her books.

She arrived back at the office, to see that the nurse was not there.

She sat down and sighed, hoping her mother would arrive soon before the nurse returned.

Much to her dismay, the nurse had arrived back, with a little boy holding her hand.

"Oh Kagome, this is my son, Muteki." Mrs. Higuya said, smiling brightly.

My husband dropped him off because he had to go to work, and I am going home in an hour, so I thought he could stay here with me."

" Hi Muteki, I'm Kagome." Kagome said, bending down to shake the little boy's hand.  
He smiled brightly, showing his many missing teeth.

"How old is he?" Kagome asked, standing back up and adjusting her skirt.

"He'll be 4 in November." Mrs. Higuya said, nudging Muteki to go play with the blocks behind her desk.  
((Just to let u know, her name is pronounced Hih-goy-yah))

"So Kagome, how is your grandfather doing these days?" Mrs. Higuya asked, sitting down at her desk, occasionally glancing behind her to make sure her son was okay.

"Oh he's fine, but I personally think he's losing his mind." Kagome giggled, as Mrs. Higuya did her famous laugh that the kids made fun of her for.

They heard a faint clicking down the hallway, and on queue, Mrs. Higurashi walked in, her smile bright and kind as she looked over at her daughter who began to fake her sickness again.

"Hello Mrs. Higuya, nice to see you again." Mrs. Higurashi said, walking in to hug her old friend.

They have been friends since they were 3 years old and met in pre-school.  
Even their children have been friends forever. Mrs. Higuya is Eri's mother, and Eri and Kagome have been friends since birth.

"Well, Kagome, lets get you home and into bed, her mother said, a skeptic tone in her voice.

"Mmk."

END FLASHBACK(( yes I know it was long…))

"Oh ok. Well, did you bring me candy?" the kitsune requested, hopping off of Kagome's lap.

"Hehe..yes Shippo, I did." Kagome got up and went over to her overstuffed backpack, and searched around until she pulled out a candy bar.

She glanced over at Inuyasha, who was staring at her intently.

He caught her glance, and blushed.

"Inuyasha…?"

"Feh..what wench.."

"Why were you staring at me?" she asked, her eyes glued to his.

"I was watching to see if you were going to pull out ramen…I'm hungry." Inuyasha lied, but only he would know the real reason he was staring at her.

"Ok, fine, I'll make you ramen, you could have just asked ya know."

She pulled out the package of ramen, the pot, and matches to light the fire.

"I'll be right back, I'm going down to the river to fill these water bottles."

((Just to let you know, it's dark out already…))

"Keh, wench, your not going anywhere by yourself. I'll go too, we'll be faster." Inuyasha crouched down as if to say for Kagome to get on.

But she never did. He stood there dumbfounded.

"I'll take Sango. Besides, I wanted to talk to her anyway."

Kagome could have sworn she saw his hurt expression, but decided it was because they didn't get to talk about what happened.

"Ok, Miroku, watch Shippo for us, I want to talk to Sango alone."

Miroku nodded, and scootched near Sango's behind.

Kagome had already stepped out of the hut, breathing in the fresh air.

Inuyasha followed, slowly creeping up next to her.

Inuyasha began to talk, but was interrupted by a slap and a  
"PERVERT!"

"Kagome? Are…are you mad at me?" he spoke again, sounding as if he were….sad.

" Well, Inuyasha, I don't know anymore. Just give me time to get over it, and then we'll talk okay?" her voice sounding pleading, not daring to look at her hanyou.

"Mmk." He nodded, and stepped back inside as the demon slayer stepped out.

'Did he actually…agree with me? Wow he must be upset that I am sad like this. But...he did bring it on himself. He knew I was coming back today, yet he still went off to see Kikyo.'

Kagome was broke out of her trance, as Sango began to speak.

"Kagome? What did you need to talk about?"

((oh just to let you know, Kagome saw Kikyo's soul collectors which is how she knew Inuyasha must have been off with her))

"It's Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, looking down at the ground.

"What is it? Did he go off to see…her again?"

Kagome was on the verge of tears, wanting to get this off her chest.

"Yea. And it hurts me every time. I used to never know why, but I think I understand now."

"Kagome, what are you saying?"

"I think…I think I'm in love with Inuyasha." She was now crying, as they arrived at the river.

"Kagome! I knew it! It was so obvious!" Sango exclaimed, not remembering that the river wasn't too far from the hut.

"Sango! SHHH! Someone might here you!" Kagome hushed her friend, in hopes that Inuyasha wouldn't hear anything.

But in some way, she did hope that he heard her. She hoped that he would run to her and admit his feelings for her, that is if he had any.

'but no…I'm just…sniffles his…jewel shard detector…nothing more then a little wench who always gets him hurtsigh'

Back at the hut…

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, scooting next to the hanyou.

"Feh, what lecher."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, putting his arms into his sleeves, and secretly sniffing the air to see if his Kagome was getting closer.

"What did you do to Kagome to make her sad again? I could tell she was hurt when she didn't argue about the ramen." He trailed off

"Did you go and see lady Kikyo again?"

"KEH! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK JUST BECAUSE KAGOME IS UPSET, ME AND KIKYO HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT?" the hanyou exploded, standing up, and walking out of the hut.  
Miroku sat there dumbfounded, as to why Inuyasha would explode like that.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, pondering as to why Kagome had been gone so long.

He caught her scent, and quietly followed it, to make sure Sango and Kagome didn't find him snooping.

sigh

"I don't know anymore Sango. To Inuyasha I am just a jewel shard detector, and I mean, he loves Kikyo, but all she wanted to do was change him. I love him just the way he is."  
Kagome sighed again, forgetting why they went to the river in the first place.

'She what?'

He was standing behind a tree close to the river, right by a pile of leaves.

He wanted to get closer, so he stepped, not looking at where he stepped.

The girls heard a crunch, and quickly got up.

Sango pushed Kagome behind her as Sango readied her Hirakotsu.

"Kagome, stay back." Sango said, positioning her Hirakotsu over her shoulder.

"Mmk."

"Jeez! Calm down it's only me." Inuyasha revealed himself to a relieved Sango and an embarrassed Kagome.

She was turning colors right before his eyes.

"Inuyasha? How long have you been here?" Kagome asked, hoping he didn't hear anything.

"Keh, not that long. I was wondering what took you so long so I got up and came to make sure you were ok."

"Oh, okay."

"Sango, can you go back, I wanna talk to Kagome alone." Inuyasha stated, stepping up closer towards the girls.

"Well, okay. Bring her back soon though. And if anything happens to her Inuyasha.." Sango said, a warning tone in her voice.

"Feh, I would never let anything happen to Kagome." He crossed his arms, tucking his hands into his sleeves.

That statement made Kagome's stomach do flops.

Sango left, leaving the hanyou and the miko alone.

"Kagome, we need to talk."

**

* * *

Haha I know, that was long, but I wanted to make it long. This story is going to be pretty long and I think it's a pretty good idea.**

So err...read and review


	2. kogas kiss and inus heartbreak

**Sorry it took me sooo long…I have the majorest writers block evarr!**

**Lol so umm…yea I usually don't do these….but I wanna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Because if I did..kikyo would be long dead and inuyasha and kagome would be…well….lets just say that the show would be double rated r**

**MUAHHAH…ugh.ugh.ughMUAH MUAH MUAH**

Lol 

**So, on with the story!**

**HxcCait out!**

The two sat there silently, both eagerly waiting for the other one to break the silence that surrounded them.

There was so much tension between the two, Inuyasha couldn't even use the tetsusaiga to cut through it.

Occasionally, Kagome cleared her throat, and Inuyasha sat there and stared at her.

5 more minutes past…

"ugh! Jeez Inuyasha will you say something already? You said we needed to talk yet you haven't said a word!" Kagome stood up, brushing the little pieces of grass she ripped out of the ground off her skirt.

"Well, maybe you should have said something too wench! Its not my job to start a damn conversation ever time you get upset about some stupid little thing!" Inuyasha also stood up, beginning to growl.

The two stood there, for at least 3 more minutes, growling, and sending death glares to one another.

Finally, Kagome threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

She turned on her heels, and began to walk to the hut.

(**hehe..Inuyasha isn't going to tell Kagome what he needs for a while…I fooled you all…muah hah ahhaaaaa…gags…lol)**

Inuyasha noticed her actions, and chased after her, still wanting to say what he had on his mind.

"Oy, wench, where are you going now?" Inuyasha yelled, grasping her arm and turning her around briskly.

"I am going to go get Sango, and we are GOING to the Hot Springs. Think about following us, and you will be so far into the earth Inuyasha…" her voice was harsh, and had a warning tone in it that told him to back off.

"Keh…whatever."

They walked back to the hut in unison, no one speaking about anything.

More silence.

Inuyasha was beginning to grow uncomfortable under the stillness.

They finally arrived at Kaede's, and Kagome stepped inside, leaving the hanyou to hop up into a tree to think.

'_damn, at this rate, she'll never know what I need to tell her.'_

"Sango, would you mind going to the Hot Springs with me?" Kagome asked, reaching down for her gigantic yellow backpack.

Sango just nodded, sending Miroku a death glare.

"Try anything pervert, and demons aren't going to be the only thing feeling the wrath of my hirakotsu.

Miroku put up his hands in defeat, grinning roguishly.

The girls stepped outside, a chilly breeze greeting their flushed faces.

They arrived at the hot springs a few minutes later, stripping to their naked bodies and easing into the hot springs.

"mmhmmmm..this feels so good…" Sango mumbled, now water up to her chin.

Kagome just sat there and sighed, not even paying any attention to her surroundings.

Which was dire, because a certain wolf demon was approaching on the girls.

Inuyasha didn't notice, because he was lost in deep thought..which was starting to turn into a Rated R daydream…

Suddenly, a gust of wind appeared from within the forest, blowing leaves and dirt off the ground.

"Koga!" Kagome jumped up from the shock that the demon would disturb them during their bath.

Although Kagome didn't notice it at the time, she was standing up in the hot springs….butt naked…In front of a very blushing wolf demon, a shocked Sango, and a soon to be arriving hanyou.

Koga didn't give the miko a chance to smash back down into the water.

He sped to her, grasping her in a not so comfortable hug.

"KOGA! GET OFF ME!" Kagome screamed, squirming in the wolf-demon's grasp.

"Kagome, how nice to see you again." Koga totally ignored her, pulling away and looking her up and down.

Before she could retort, Koga smashed his lips down upon hers, shocking her and Sango in the process.

Meanwhile…

"KOGA GET OFF ME!"

'_was that Kagome? I'll kill that mutt face..'_

Inuyasha sped off towards the hot springs, and stopped dead in his tracks.

He arrived and saw his Kagome and that mutt..KISSING!

Kagome fought to get out of koga's clutch, but to no avail.

She shifted her eyes to Inuyasha, as if pleading for him to help her.

He at first didn't notice it, all he wanted to do was rip off Koga's balls and shove them down his throat.

Inuyasha began to growl, getting Koga's attention.

Koga reluctantly pulled away, still grasping Kagome in an awkward position.

"Oy dogface, what do you want?"

"I WANT YOU TO GET THE FUCK OFF OF KAGOME YOU DAMN MUTT!" Inuyasha screamed, trying to keep his transformation from happening.

"And why should I? Its obvious that she wants me." Koga stated, not even paying attention to Kagome anymore.

Koga grabbed Kagome again, kissed her with more force. While he was kissing her, he pressed behind her ear, temporarily leaving her disabled. (**I dunno if it really does that..but now it does cuz I said and its my story.)**

Inuyasha was about to charge, when he noticed that Kagome wasn't fighting back.

' _does she..does she like it?'_

Inuyasha turned around, speeding off into the forest.

Koga broke the kiss, after making sure the hanyou was far enough from hearing range.

"KOGA YOU IDIOT! GET…AWAY!" Kagome screamed, looking towards Sango telling her mentally to help.

Sango quickly got up, threw on clothes, threw Kagome a towel, and picked up her hirakotsu.

"Koga..i suggest you leave Kagome alone, or I will have to fight you." Sango said, trying to be polite as possible, but her tone was anything but polite.

"Ha..like you could ever" Koga was cut off by a strong hit to the stomach.

He fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Sango looked down at him, pure evil in her eyes.

"Next time…I won't go so easy on you." With that, she grabbed Kagome and walked off.

The girls reached Kaede's hut, both hoping Inuyasha was there.

But to no luck. He was no where to be found.

Kagome walked over to Miroku, hoping he knew where Inuyasha went. He had no idea that anything even happened.

Kagome sighed and sat on the ground.(**shes dressed already..she changed behind a tree ok? Lol)**

' _I hope Inuyasha won't be mad with me..'_

It was beginning to get dark, and still no Inuyasha. Kagome got off the ground, and walked towards the forest.

Sango and Miroku noticed her actions, but left her alone.

She walked passed the trees, every once in a while the wind blew causing her hair to fly in front of her face.

"Inuyasha?"

she turned around, hoping to see her hanyou.

"oh, Hi." She said, very dissapointed.

"Who are you looking for girl?" the man said, showing no sign off emotion.

"your brother. He ran off when he saw me and Koga kissing. I think I hurt him." She said, resting against a tree trunk.

"No surprise. You hurt him a lot." Sesshomaru said, staring in the other direction.

Kagome pondered for a few minutes, then looked up in confusion.

"Wait…I do?"

"Never mind that. Get back to your little village." He paused.

"There's a demon coming. And he's powerful too."

With that, Sesshomaru was off, 3 times faster then Inuyasha.

'_Oh my gosh a demon?'_

Kagome began to run, looking back every 4 seconds.

She tripped over a root, falling harshly towards the ground.

"AHHH!"

Before she hit the ground, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up to the mystery person's body.

She looked up into golden orbs, and sighed.

"Inuyasha.." she was cut off.

"keh..don't explain anything. Just get on. The demon is approaching."

Kagome got on his back, and they headed towards camp.

Luckily, the demon never came after them, leaving a hurt hanyou, and an even more hurt Kagome.(**emotionally duh)**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome finally broke the silence, turning towards the hanyou.

"keh..what?" he said, not looking at her.

"I didn't want to kiss Koga, if that's why you are sad." She said, her tone soft, and her eyes pleading.

"WHO TOLD YOU I WAS SAD? I couldn't care less if you kissed that bastard." Inuyasha said, trying to cover up for himself.

"oh, ok." Kagome said, on the verge of tears.

Inuyasha smelled them, and regretted what he said. He turned to her, his eyes softer then before.

"Kagome, i.." he was cut off my the miko standing up and heading towards the door of Kaede's hut.

"Save it Inuyasha. I am getting my things and going home. Don't even think about following me." Her tone deathly, as she walked into the hut.

'_baka..i'm so stupid..i can't ever tell her the truth…damn!'_

Kagome grabbed her bag, said goodbye to everyone, asked Sango if she could borrow Kirara, and headed home.

She sent Kirara back, and hopped down the well.

Who knew that that would be the last they say of Kagome for 2 weeks…

**Evil is my middle name. Yes yes I noe.**

**Tehehe**

**Sorry I haven't updated…this story is pretty much crap. I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write. So yea it sux.**

**But no flames.**

**Or I'll kick ur ass**

**Lol**

**I could totally use suggestions. So …suggest stuff.**

**Hard to believe this chappie was 7 pages on microsoft word lol**

**HXcCait outskies 3**


End file.
